


Glass Coffins

by MissReylo



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissReylo/pseuds/MissReylo
Summary: “Are you going to abandon me?” you ask. It’s a honest question. You’re almost like a baby, in this coffin, barely able to move. Your voice sounds needy. You’re thirsty.“Maybe,” she says. You hear the smile in her voice and you smiled at the ceiling.





	Glass Coffins

You feel a little bit like Snow White. You know that this glass - or is it plastic? - box is not really a coffin. It’s just funny to imagine that you’re in the woods instead of this hospital room. Surrounded by grieving dwarves and flowers. Your eyes closed.  
The most beautiful girl.  
Instead you’re in this very claustrophobic thing for some weird medical reasons that you’ve already forgotten. You constantly have it very hot. And then sometimes it’s icy cold, you’re trembling there.   
No dwarves. Just Missy with her cup of coffee and alien book in her chair, humming to herself. Bored.  
Flowers? Well, the empty vase must have been filled with a bouquet once. Not any more. Missy would never bring flowers so it stays empty.  
“Missy?” you ask on what you think is day 12 already.  
“What’s it, Y/N?” she asks, putting her book down.  
“Why are you angry?” you ask, trying to move your head so you can look better at her. It doesn’t really work. Your body doesn’t listen to your commands. Stupid body.  
“I’m not angry,” Missy answers, “this is just my way of worrying.”  
“I didn’t do anything wrong?” you ask.  
“You couldn’t help catching that damned virus, Y/N. Now, sleep. I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
Like always you follow her commands.   
You close your eyes and immediately you are surrounded by darkness. At first you listen to the sounds of her turning pages over. Eventually you fall asleep and dream of your family.  
________________________________________  
Missy is a mess. Her hair is a tangled mess cascading down her shoulders. Her clothes are crumpled. Her lips aren’t even painted. It’s unsettling.  
“What happened?” you ask, looking at the white ceiling. You have studied every mark on the ceiling today.  
“Nothing,” she says. She walks over to the window, you think. You hear the loud clicking of her heels.  
“I want to leave,” you murmur, “when can I leave?”  
“When you’re better,” she says, absent-mindedly.  
“Are you going to abandon me?” you ask. It’s a honest question. You’re almost like a baby, in this coffin, barely able to move. Your voice sounds needy. You’re thirsty.   
“Maybe,” she says. You hear the smile in her voice and you smiled at the ceiling.  
________________________________________  
The doctor with the moustache tells Missy how everything’s going. You don’t understand a lot, but you think he tells her everything’s going well.  
“That’s all?” Missy asks, hands on her hips.  
The Doctor nods. “That’s all. You’re doing great, by the way. I haven’t seen such a good caretaker in times. Most people just leave their partners and they go to work.”  
“I’m lucky it all worked out..with my...work...” Missy said.   
“Well, have a nice day, Mrs. L/N,” he said. He left the room and Missy turned around, frowning.  
“Did he just call me Mrs. L/N?” she asked, a little bit angry.  
You giggled. “I think he thinks that we’re married.”  
When Missy doesn’t respond and just sits down and gets her book you know something’s wrong. Normally she would’ve said something witty. That’s what you two do all the time. Arguing.  
“C’mon, Missy,” you whine, “it’s just some kind of misunderstanding. Next time you see him you can tell him we’re not married, ‘kay?”  
“Mmh,” she murmurs, “how are you feeling?”  
“A little bit better,” you answer, “the fever is gone.. not completely but most of it. And I can move a bit. My body doesn’t feel like jelly all the time.”  
“Congrats, Mrs. Jelly,” she says, smirking. You laugh, even if it hurts. Oh, you love her. You’ve fallen for her. Typical Y/N. Leave it to that girl to fall in love with a centuries old alien who’s kind of a murdering psycho.  
________________________________________  
Missy’s making calls to your family. She’s blatantly lying. Saying she’s your room-mate and that you’re so busy with studying that you asked her to call for you. It’s a good thing that she’s an easy liar.  
She smiles at you while she listens to your mother through the phone she probably stole.  
You smile back. You can move your head and your fingers now. You can laugh without it hurting that much. The box is still there, that coffin. The nurse who brought in a bowl of fruit, including apples, didn’t understand why you giggled so loudly.  
It’s also snowing outside. That’s what Missy told you this morning. She knows how much you love snow. Those pretty snowflakes.  
“Have a nice day!” she says and then puts the phone away, “she believed me, Y/N.”  
“I’m not sure if I should be impressed or really really scared,” you say jokingly. She laughs, that gorgeous laughter.  
“I love you,” you say, moving your fingers a bit. Their now against the glass. She puts a finger against it.  
“Now, don’t tell me you’ve fallen in love with me already,” she says, avoiding your eyes. And then you laugh. You laugh until tears fill your eyes, from laughter but also from the pain.  
“What?” Missy snaps.  
“I just.. realized.. Missy, you like to think that you’re some kind of goddess. Invincible. Perfect. But the truth is, you’re a bit scared. And I know you think that you can never be scared. But you’re scared of love, aren’t you?” you ask.  
She scoffs. “I see that fever’s playing up again, L/N.”  
“You love me too,” you giggle, “and that’s the problem. And don’t lie to me. I know you’re not as scary as you act.”  
“I am really scary,” she says, crossing her arms, “I don’t understand why you don’t fear me, Y/N.”  
“Oh, I do,” you say, “you scare me a lot. But I’m also in love with you. With those imperfect parts. Just accept that. And that you love me.”  
“Sure,” she says, sitting down in her chair.  
You laugh again, tears sliding down your cheeks.  
________________________________________  
The days pass. And you get better. You can move again. You’re not as vulnerable as before to illnesses so you can get out of the glass coffin. And finally, you are allowed to leave.  
Missy helps you, an arm around your waist for support. It feels lovely. After all those days you finally get to touch her again.  
“Good luck, ladies!” the doctor says cheerily.  
Missy just rolls her eyes.  
Outside of the hospital, you close your eyes, breathing in the fresh air. The snow’s already starting to melt a bit. It’s cold, but wonderful after all those days trapped behind glass.  
“Hypothetically speaking, what would you say if I asked you to marry me?” you ask her, looking at her pointy noise and her pouty lips.  
She frowns. “I would say you were crazy.”  
“That hurts,” you say, smiling softly.   
“Wait, are you actually proposing?” she asks. The two of you stop walking, a late snowflake falls on top of your nose.  
“Maybe,” you say, blushing.  
“You’re an idiot,” she scolds.  
“But can I be your idiot?” you laugh.  
“Smooth, Y/N L/N. Very smooth. The answer’s yes,” Missy answers finally. You pull her to you, kissing her softly.  
“I missed that,” you say breathless after the kiss has ended.  
“Me too.”  
“You should’ve opened that coffin and kissed me. Maybe I would have been cured. Like Snow White and Prince Charming,” you say, leaning your forehead against her.  
“You’re insane,” she says.  
“Not as much as you.”  
“True.”


End file.
